The Dark
by Fooly Cooly
Summary: Based after Endless Waltz. A man known as the BlackSwordsman is killing innocent women, and so far 30 haven't be able to escape him. Until one does, and now Duo and he others are forced to help her. contains rape, killing, and other various stuff...


You'll be sitting at your desk. Playing a stupid card game on your nice new computer. You've let you guard down, and you know your city hasn't been safe lately. You hear a noise and choose to ignore it, because you know it's only the couple next door making love. You envy the women for finding someone she could be with, because you're alone. There's no one for you, no one that could be thinking of calling you now, and no one that could be over, laughing at the loud sounds from next door. But no. You chose to be alone. You chose to be alone so you could help others in more need. You're needs come last. You hear another sound and assume it's from next door. But you're wrong. You continue playing your card game.  
  
  
  
"Good evening to this fine city, this is George Cummins here with your daily 11 o'clock news. Today the Black Swordsman has striked again. Leaving another women as his victim. She was found yesterday afternoon when her husband came home from work. Police are still trying to find clues to the suspect, but they've come to no avail. We will now go to the crime scene where our, on the road, news anchor Jenny Williams is standing by. Jenny?"  
  
"George, this is truly a horrible crime. So far 30 women have been raped then killed. Police found out early on that this man uses a large sword to kill his victims. Many witnesses have seen him, and describe him as a large white male, dressed in black, with a sword almost 20 times larger than any normal sword. Though so many people have seen him, he is only to disappear..."  
  
A young blonde switched off the TV, with a look of sadness.  
  
"I hope that man is caught soon. It's horrible to know that so many more people are being killed even after this wonderful peace we have earned."  
  
"Quatre, there are many women and men out there, who don't feel peace is a good thing."  
  
"I know Trowa. It's just sad."  
  
Quatre sighed and rested against his lover's bare chest. In a way he felt happy. It was probable that it was only women and not men being killed, so he didn't have to worry. But the sadness for more innocent people being killed overruled that feeling and forced him to feel depressed.  
  
Trowa caressed his platinum blonde hair, causing him to release all the sadness inside him, and feel happy again. His lovers' touch always made him feel better.  
  
  
  
You have stopped playing the card game and decide to go to bed. It was getting late anyway. You go to the door realizing you had forgotten to close it when you returned home after grocery shopping. You quickly close it, and lock all ten locks and the chain. You feel uneasy, but remember that this was a heavily guarded apartment building, and you could only get in if someone had buzzed you up. You don't feel the need for brushing your teeth, or turning on the lights, you know the apartment like the back of your hand anyway. You just change into your eveningwear. You climb into bed only to meet the cold feeling of steel. You are frozen with horror. Someone is in the bed with you. The piece of steel is almost as tall as you are, and you remember the Black Swordsman. Someone then moves on top you and you begin to struggle. But the Black Swordsman is too large, and muscular. He is too powerful; he is five times stronger, larger, and powerful than you are. You scream for help, but the Black Swordsman doesn't care. He knows no one will come. You know no one will come. He continues to undress you. Now you have given up. You ask him what he wants, and his response is by a forceful kiss. He then begins to rape you. You don't struggle, you don't cry. You just scream. Hoping. Hoping someone will come, though deep down, you know no one will. You close your eyes, and think of something else. You think of all the people you've helped, you think of anything that can make you stop thinking about what's happening. But it doesn't work. He continues to pump his throbbing member into your body. You then begin to cry.  
  
  
  
"Trowa? Can you hear that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes. Our neighbour. She's screaming."  
  
"Should we see if she's okay."  
  
Trowa thought for a moment. He then decided that they should. They never noticed their neighbour to be social. And she was gone a lot.  
  
"Yes. Let's get dressed and go see."  
  
  
  
You've tried not to feel anything from what he was doing to you. But you end up having an orgasm. He too soon reaches his climax, and collapses on top of you. He is breathing hard. Then you hear someone knocking at the door. Someone asks if you are all right. The Black Swordsman tells you to say everything is fine, or he'll do it again. You quickly respond, and tell them everything is okay. They also respond and say good-bye. He laughs quietly, turns on a light, and gets up. You quickly reach for your robe, to cover you bare body. He gets dressed, and you decide to find some way of getting away.  
  
  
  
"I wonder why she was screaming," Quatre said as they walked back the short distance to their apartment.  
  
"Maybe a bad dream. Don't worry."  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Quatre turned around to meet the friendly face of the Great Destroyer.  
  
"Hey Duo!? Why are you here so late?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I went for a walk an just happened to be in the neighbourhood. Someone was on there way out so I let myself in. I haven't seen you both in a long time. Sorry it's so late though."  
  
"Oh, no problem. Do you want to come in?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo smiled, and followed the couple inside.  
  
  
  
You watch as he begins to put his pants on. You suddenly push him and run out the room. He yells and struggles to get up, only to stumble on his pants. You run to the front door, and quickly begin unlocking the locks. You hear him coming, but you've already gotten outside. You look in the direction of the closest apartment across from yours. You Run to it and begin bashing on the door for help, but they are not home. You go to the next, the one with the couple, and do the same. A young blonde opens the door, and you ask for help, and tell him the Black Swordsman is in your apartment. He quickly lets you in, just after an outraged man comes storming from her apartment. He closes the door and locks it. You have stumbled to the ground, and he's come to your side. The Black Swordsman is trying to bash the door down. Unlike your home, it only has one lock. Two others have appeared now. One with long hair, the other with hair like a mask, covering one of his eyes. They come to help you get up. The banging has stopped. The four of you wait for a while. Then the one with long hair looks to see if he is gone. He is, but he is unsure where he went. The blonde insists you stay the night, until tomorrow, when they would call the police. You say you don't want to intrude or anything, but he says your staying, in a demanding voice. The other two agree with him. They too think it is unsafe to go back alone.  
  
  
  
"Is she okay?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's much better than last night," Quatre replied.  
  
END!!! Of chapter 1. I so Happy! My first chapter of my first fic!! Oi!  
  
So.. How do you like? Plz review! I'll give you money!! Well...not really money.but hey! Plz.review.flame or praises! Preferably praises! Flames are okay too though. I can use them! N e way.....I'm not quiet sure what to do next, so if your up to it, you can suggest something that you would like to see happen! And if I use you're suggestion, I'll give you FULL credit! N e way. GTG REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
